


The Art Of Her Mind

by TheArchangelMoose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Depictions of Murder, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelMoose/pseuds/TheArchangelMoose
Summary: A young girl was accused of murdering her entire family, but one clever psychologist got her to serve a five year sentence at a mental institution.The day she is released from the hospital, Aralie has to adjust to life beyond her past.Aralie finds that when her anxiety becomes to much she occupies her mind with sketching the world around her and losing herself in ballet.





	The Art Of Her Mind

The walls of the hallway at Northern Virginia State Mental Institution have positive posters plastered on them.   
  
A young girl was sent here for all the wrong reasons sketches out her nightmare man.   
  
Aralie Rose was deemed mentally unfit to stand trial in the murder of her family. There was no proof she killed her whole family.    
  
Many psychologists interviewed her since the murder, but only one man saved her from jail time.   
  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter was the man that saved Aralie. He spent an entire day with them, already shaken, a young woman the day after the murders.   
  
Aralie never remembered Dr. Lecter interviewing her. She chalked it up to her imagination or that he was part of her never-ending nightmare.   
  
Hannibal visited her twice a year, once on the anniversary of the murders and once on her birthday.   
  
Aralie set her pencil down and looked at the sketch. She compared this to the others. This was the fourth portrait she had sketched of her nightmare man.   
  
The walls in her room were completely white and bare. No pictures could be found from her family.    
  
The bed she sat on had a three-inch mattress, starched sheets and a blanket Hannibal gave her for her birthday.   
  
A wooden chair sat in one corner of the room with a blanket draped over the back. Though she rarely sat in the chair, it was still a comfort to her.   
  
The only time Aralie really left her room voluntarily to use the bathroom down the hall. Or sometimes you could find her asleep in the common room by the window.    
  
Aralie wore her usual attire; black sweatpants and a hoodie. Her hair was scarlet and fell to her waist. The way the sun drifted in created a halo effect around her hair.    
  
She wanted to start another sketch, but there was a knock on her door. “Come in.” She called turning her attention to the door.    
  
A man walked in. She sat still watching the way the man carried himself. His hair is silver and styled professionally.    
  
Aralie’s eyes drifted to the tailored suit. He stopped in front of her. “My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”   
  


Aralie stood and walked behind Hannibal as if studying his form. The scent of iron mixed with his cologne was familiar. “I know you witnessed your brother murder your parents and in turn you killed him.”    
  
She froze as he leaned close. The lingering scent of iron filled her lungs every time you took a breath.    
  


“Dr. Lecter.” “Please, Hannibal is fine.” Aralie nodded as she turned to look at Hannibal.  
  
“Show me what happened. Close your eyes and allow yourself to recall each detail.” She obeyed and Hannibal walked to the chair as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
  
_Aralie stood in the kitchen at her family’s home in southern Virginia. She left home at the age of sixteen to study abroad overseas. It had been almost 8 years since Aralie last saw her mother. ___  
__  
__  
_Marissa’s hair was always braided and tied off with a navy blue ribbon. Every time she wore a dress Aralie would admire the freckles on her mother’s skin. ___  
__  
_The dress her mom had on was one Aralie hadn’t seen before. She tilted her head taking the deep green dress. “Are you alright, rosebud.” Aralie smiled at the nickname. “I’m fine mom, just admiring your dress.” Her mother smiled before saying, “I’m going to go change before we leave for our spa day.” She leaned down to kiss her daughter’s head. ___  
  
Aralie shook while recalling her mother, but Hannibal never moved. “Show me how she died.” Hannibal’s voice echoed inside her mind and Aralie flinched hearing her mother’s scream.  
  
_She took to the stairs, her heart pounding in her ears. “Mom?” Aralie called and she pushed open the door to her parents’ room.___  
__  
_She let out a deafening scream as Aralie saw her father covered in his own blood; his throat had been slashed.___  
  
There was a concerned look on Hannibal’s face as he stood.   
  
_Aralie looked across the room and saw her brother, Nicholas, crouching over their mother. ___  
  
She was trembling uncontrollably and Hannibal reached out to steady her.  
  
_Aralie walked across the room to where her brother stood “Deej!” She screamed as she looked down at her mother.___  
__  
_“What did you do to our mother?!” Dj’s laugh echoed in the silent room. Rebecca’s heart was ripped out and tossed aside like it was useless. Aralie wanted to mourn the loss of her mother, but she couldn’t. Her vision went red.___  
  
Aralie caught Hannibal off guard throwing him against the wall.   
  
_She held her brother by the neck as he grinned wickedly at you. “You don’t have the guts to kill me.” Nicholas spat in her face and she grabbed the nearest sharp object severing his carotid. Blood soaked her shirt and hands. ___  
__  
_The smell of iron filled her lungs as she collapsed to the ground weeping.___  
  
Orderlies had rushed in to pull her off of Hannibal.   
  
Hannibal stood and dusted off his suit. “Release her. I’m alright, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” As soon as the orderly released her, Aralie collapsed to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Once the orderly left, Hannibal stood in front of her. “I know that was a lot to recall, Aralie. Open your eyes and stand.”   
  
Aralie opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She wasn’t in her parents’ bedroom anymore. She looked up and Hannibal had a mute expression on his face.

She placed her hands on the ground and stood up. “Good,” Hannibal spoke and left the room.

Aralie shook her head. ‘ _ He can’t be my nightmare man, can he?’  _ She whispered and an orderly walked in. “Aralie, you’re free to go.” He spoke and she was surprised to hear those words. She didn’t respond, only nodded and sat on her bed.

She opened the drawer beside her bed where her drawings sat. She pulled out the drawing and placed them on her bed.

Aralie was still in her room when the sunset. She had a feeling she really wasn’t being released. She smoothed out her hair sighing heavily. Aralie walked over to the window.

“Are these yours?” A voice spoke and she turned to see a man with curly brown hair studying the pictures of her sketches. She raised a brow looking at this new person. “And you are?” Aralie asked as she plucked the sketch out of the man’s hand.

“My name is Will Graham and you’re drawing pictures of Hannibal,” Will spoke and that’s when it clicked. Her nightmare man was also the man who came to speak her mere hours ago.

“You mean, Dr. Lecter?” Aralie let go of the sketch and Will looked through the rest of the sketches as Hannibal entered the room.

“Ah, I see you two have met.” Hannibal smiled and Aralie laughed. “Took you long enough to get back, doctor.” Hannibal held up a bag that displayed a designer name on the bag. “Dr. Lecter, you didn’t have to.” Aralie flirted and Will cleared his throat. Aralie took the bag and whispered. “Might want to keep your boyfriend tied up for a few days.” She jokes and Hannibal chuckled walking out with Will. 

Aralie shut the door and put the bag on her bed. She pulled out the tissue paper and her hand grazed across a soft grey shirt. Aralie pulled off the hoodie and slid the shirt over her head. She took a moment to take in the way the material felt on her skin. She reached in again and pulled out a black pencil skirt. It had a crimson ribbon tied around it and Aralie undid the bow. She set the skirt down and tied her hair up with the ribbon. Aralie slipped out of the sweatpants and pulled the skirt on.

A knock on the door. “Enter, Hannibal.” 

She smiled to herself and the door opened. “You look beautiful with your hair pulled back.” The voice did not belong to Hannibal. Aralie held her sketches in one hand and turned to see Will staring at her. His glasses rested on the edge of his nose, a few stray curls fell in front of his face. “William, I wasn’t expecting you,” Aralie noted. Will rolled his eyes and pushed off the door jam.

She sighed and followed Will out of the building. Hannibal had a car sent to pick Aralie and Will up. Will sat in the back with Aralie, but he paid no attention to her the entire ride back to Hannibal’s house. This gave Aralie the opportunity to take in Will. She noted how tense Will was; he stared out the window and worried his lip between his teeth.

Hannibal’s house came into view, it was almost like a castle and the property surrounding the home was even larger. “Dr. Lecter lives here?” Aralie asked and Will chuckled. “Yes, and you will for a while until Hannibal finds a suitable place for you.” Will rolled his eyes.

Once the car stopped, Aralie picked up the sketches and brought her attention to the open door beside her. She took the offered hand and thanked the driver.

Will didn’t say another word until they arrived at the front door. “Hannibal,” Will called as he entered the home. Aralie followed a moment later taking in the layout of this mansion.

The smell of brazen meat and the sound of a knife hitting wood drew Aralie’s attention to the kitchen. 

Hannibal was still wearing the navy dress shirt, but the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. A white apron covered his dress pants. 

Hannibal was cutting up vegetables and he paused for a moment. “Welcome, Aralie. I trust the car ride wasn’t too painful.” Hannibal jokes as his eyes met hers. “No, it wasn’t too terrible,” Aralie responded as she walked closer to see what Hannibal was doing. “I’m making a brazen pork shoulder with an array of sautéed vegetables in a ginger sauce.” “I assume you mean the root and not my hair,” Aralie spoke bluntly which caused Hannibal to smirk. “I’ve never had ginger for dinner before.” At that remark, Will entered and cleared his throat. “If the two of you are finished flirting—“ “Oh, did my hospitality offend you, Will?” Aralie spoke dryly.

Will had Aralie pinned to the wall in mere seconds and she barely reacted. “Please, Will, do us all a favor and let go of me,” Aralie smirked when Will released her. “Now, now, Will. There is no need to act so hastily. You’d be surprised by how many women have flirted with me.” Hannibal smirked. “Will, can you please show Aralie to the guest house.” Hannibal set the knife down and stared at Will.

Hannibal closed the space between him and Will only to whisper something in his ear.

Hannibal walked out of the kitchen and Will looked down at Aralie. 

She didn’t expect to be living in a guest house, she honestly thought Hannibal would have dropped her in the middle of nowhere to die.

  
  


Aralie opened the closet and it was filled with clothing. The fabrics colorful and some were muted colors. She closed the closet door and sat on the plush bed by the window. There was a gift sitting in one of the pillows. She reached for the small gift and placed it on her lap. A ribbon held a sketchbook and a card was fixed the ribbon. 

Aralie tugged the ribbon off, let the ribbon fall in the bed and opened the envelope.

**Aralie,**

**I know you had limited resources while in the hospital. You are a growing artist, so I decided you would need a sketchbook or two. Continue to draw what inspires you.**

**Dr. Hannibal Lecter **

Aralie smiled and opened the sketchbook to see a portrait of herself on the front page with Hannibal’s signature in the bottom corner.

Will knocked on the door to where Aralie was staying and she opened the door. “Dinner is ready, Aralie.” Will spike softly. “Please, call me Ari.” She responded. 

Walking into the main house with Will gave her a sense of peace. 

Will was already in the dining room when Aralie stopped to pick up a photo album.

She came across a photo of the crime scene. Aralie looked closer and noticed Hannibal in the background.

“Aralie, dinner is ready.” Hannibal stated. Aralie turned with the photo in hand. “You were there?!” She shouted. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Hannibal approaches Aralie and took the photo from her. 

“You were there! You saw me drenched in my brothers’ blood!” Aralie pointed to Hannibal in the background.” He held the photo and stayed silent.

“Explain this, Doctor!” Aralie 

Aralie has finished unpacking the last box and she cracked her neck. “I don’t even know how I acquired so much shit.” She spoke to the emptiness. With a sigh, she walked out of her bedroom and looked around the empty house. 

It was far too quiet for her liking. At least when she was with Hannibal she would notice everything. Deep down, Aralie wanted to call Hannibal, so she could be around someone. It wouldn’t be her worst idea

Aralie knocked on the office door and tugged on the hem of her skirt. The door opened and she avoided eye contact with Hannibal. “Please, come in, Aralie,” Hannibal spoke and stepped aside. She nodded and walked past Hannibal without saying a word.

She sat in the chair across from Hannibal’s desk. 

Aralie watched Hannibal pace around the room; he shook his head.

“Please, Aralie, you called me for a reason.” Hannibal pleaded and stopped in front of her. “The truth?” She finally said and her eyes met Hannibal’s.

“The house is so quiet and I'm not used to quiet.” Her gaze shifted to her hands.”I'm used to being around other people. I'm used to hearing Will arguing with you over me staying with the two of you.” 

Aralie closed her eyes remembering when Hannibal told her that he was a serial killer. “It brought me peace when you revealed to me what you are.” She whispered; A smile twitched on Hannibal’s lips. “You didn’t shy away when I told you. You didn’t run.” Hannibal replied leaning against his desk with his arms behind him; palms flat against the desk. Aralie’s breathing hitched slightly. She knew what Hannibal was doing, she saw Hannibal do this to Will. 

_ Ari just finished her book and decided to check on Will. She peered inside his room, but it was empty. She shook her head and walked to Hannibal’s study. _

_ Will was sitting across from Hannibal discussing something incredibly boring and that’s when Hannibal leaned against his desk smiling darkly. Her eyes landed on Will, who was licking his lips as if he was eager. Will stood and had Hannibal against the desk in no time. _

“That stance will not work on me. I’m not Will.” Aralie said bluntly and Hannibal chuckled. She raised a brow. “I know you’re not Will. The two of you are very different, but do share one thing in common.” Hannibal sighed and pushed off the desk. “Both of you have an obsession with me.” Aralie laughed and Hannibal raised a brow.

“ _ I’m  _ not obsessed with you, Dr. Lecter,  _ Will  _ is. He’s in love with you and you are  **so** blind.” Aralie huffed and stood to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “I saw the two of you in the study a few weeks ago. You were practically begging Will to kiss you.” She paused to gauge his reaction. “You repeated the same stance with me to see what I would do.” Hannibal walked away from the desk. He was behind her instantaneously a hand on her shoulder; she tensed.

“How much did you witness,” Hannibal whispered, his breath grazing the back of Aralie’s neck. She closed her eyes and her throat ran dry. “I could see the hunger in both of you.” She breathed. “I left after Will had you pinned to the desk.” She admitted and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

Hannibal released her shoulder and walked back to his desk. “Aralie, come, sit at my desk. I want to try something with you.” Hannibal pulled the chair out from the desk and Aralie walked over. She sat in the chair and Hannibal pushed her closer.

The desk was completely organized; pens, black pens, were in a cup at one end. A framed picture was face down, plain paper sat in the middle of the desk. Hannibal picked up a pen and handed it to Aralie. She shook her head, “There are a few pencils in my purse. I prefer them to ink.” Aralie pointed to her purse, Hannibal put the pen back in the cup and picked up the small purse. 

He turned and handed Aralie her purse. She unzipped it and pulled out a small pouch which contained her sketch pencils.

“Draw what is currently going on inside your mind.” Hannibal stayed and took to the stairs above. “ _ It’s harder to draw when someone tells you what to draw.”  _ Aralie angerly whispered as she stared at the blank paper. She took out a pencil and tapped it against her head as she cleared her mind.

An hour went by and the scent of iron and Calvin Kline flooded her lungs. “Times up, let me take a look at the picture.” Aralie set the pencil down, handing the paper to Hannibal.

The sketch portrayed Hannibal leaning against his desk and Will stood between his legs. Hannibal’s eyes were closed, a hand on Wills’ cheek. 

Aralie didn’t look up, she hated when people found her art. Hannibal was silent, his cheeks colored slightly at the detail in the picture.

“The detail in this picture is absolutely gorgeous,” Hannibal remarked as he set the picture down. Aralie looked up at the semi flustered Hannibal and smiled. “It wasn’t too hard to recall that small moment. You and Will were completely comfortable at that moment.” Aralie commented. “The word you are looking for is enamored.” Aralie nodded in response. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Aralie Rose,” Hannibal whispered. “I’m impressed. Your attention to detail is beautiful and intriguing.”

Aralie hates being called by her full name and scooted away from the desk. She stood up, grabbing her purse and slipped the pencils back in. “I’m an artist, Hannibal, attention to detail is something you have to master in order to portray emotions.” She walked to the office door, then turned the knob. The door pushed open. “Thank you, Dr. Lecter.”

It was late in the evening when Aralie returned home. The only thing she wished to do was sleep, but ever since she left Hannibal’s office all she wanted to do was draw. 

The sketchbook Hannibal gifted her had only one, blank page remaining. She flipped through previous sketches and leaned back against the wall. 

Now, she had an art block; she couldn’t compel her brain and pencil to cooperate. The sketchbook slid off her lap as she stretched her legs out.

“Of all the times, it had to be now,” Aralie complained. She picked up the sketchbook and a very familiar sketch left off the paper.

It was a rough sketch in her opinion, but it was one that Hannibal loved. 

_ Aralie has been staying with Hannibal for a month now and she finally got the courage to ask her nightmare man to pose for her. “Nude?” He inquired and Aralie’s face flushed. “God, no!” He was teasing her and agreed to be her muse for the day. “Just tell me where you want me.” He smiled. “I want you to be comfortable.” Aralie walked toward the living room and Hannibal followed her. “The couch will be fine.” She stated simply. Hannibal didn’t question her at all and he took off his suit jacket. Aralie sucked in a breath admiring how the waistcoat accented Hannibal’s arms and chest. She sat on the floor as Hannibal sat on the couch; they sat in silence for a while as Aralie gathered her material. “Relax, Hannibal.” She spoke flipping through her sketchbook for a clean page.  _

_ Hannibal relaxed against the couch and spread his arms around the back. Aralie started to sketch her face concentrating on her pencil. She looked up every so often to capture Hannibal’s figure. They both took a break after being in the same position for an hour. _

_ Hannibal stood carefully cracking his neck and back with ease. Aralie tried to stand and almost fell. Hannibal caught her and helped her to the couch. “I’m sorry, I sat a little too long and ignored my legs falling asleep.” Hannibal smiled. “It’s alright, love, it happens. May I look at the sketch so far?” He asked and Aralie nodded. Hannibal stood and picked up the sketchbook. He returned to the couch and sat down. “This is coming together quite well, Aralie.” She looked over at the sketch, then up at Hannibal. “You really think so?” “I know so.” He closed the sketchbook and held out his hand, Aralie took it with a smile. They stood for a brief moment and Hannibal led her to an empty room on the other side of the house. _

_ The room was bare with windows on the west side that extended from floor to ceiling. The floor was a light oak and their footsteps echoed with each step. _

_ “Why did you bring me here?” She asked following Hannibal to the window. “I brought you here so you can relax a bit before we go back to the sketch.” Hannibal removed his shoes and set them against the wall.  _

She smiled at this memory. 

_ “Take off your shoes.” Hannibal half demanded. Aralie shook her head at him and slipped out of her shoes. She set them beside his and Hannibal stood behind her.  _

_ “You’re going to have to stretch or else you may pull a muscle.” He whispered guiding Aralie to sit on the floor. She complied stretching her legs out in front of her. Hannibal remained standing staring down at her. “Lay back.” He instructed as Aralie laid flat on her back with her eyes closed “ _ I could listen to his voice for hours. _ ” She thought as she felt her leg begin to rise.  _

_ “What are you doing with my leg, Dr. Lecter” Aralie inquires as her eyes fly open and he was mere inches from her face. Aralie desperately wanted to reach out and touch Hannibal, but she resisted. Hannibal smiled. “Please, Aralie, call me Hannibal.” She nodded and heard a loud pop coming from her leg. Aralie winced at the noise as Hannibal lowered her right leg. “Did I hurt you?” Hannibal asked; his brow creased and concerned. Aralie shook her head. “It felt really good.” Hannibal nodded and proceeded to reciprocate what he did to the other leg. _

_ Once stretched, Hannibal helped Aralie to her feet. “Just one dance and then I can get back to being your muse.” Hannibal smiled. “But first, may I borrow your phone? Unlocked if you don’t mind.” He asked. Aralie slid her phone out from her back pocket, unlocked it and handed her phone to Hannibal. He took the phone from Aralie, pulled up the music app in her phone and connected it to a small speaker. _

_ Soon the chilling sound of a piano drifted through the air. Hannibal held his hand it to Aralie which she graciously accepted. He pulled her close to his body, his hand fitting perfectly in the small of her back. Aralie looked up to see him smiling as he led her around the room with such grace. _

Snapping back to reality, Aralie swung her legs off the bed and stood. A wave of heat and nausea flooded her body. She reaches out to lean against the wall.

_ He’s in my mind again, but why?  _ Aralie thought as she turned and let her back hit the cold wall. She slid to the floor closing her eyes. “I know you’re there.” She stated, but no one responded.

“Hannibal!” She yelled, still no response. Hannibal was nowhere to be found, but she  _ swore _ her nightmare man was in her room as the smell of blood filled her nose.

At first, Aralie thought it was a nosebleed, but when she rested her hand under her nose, no blood stained her hand.

Darkness overtook her vision. Hours went by and the sun rose. Aralie was still out cold well into the late afternoon. 

She felt something shaking her shoulders and Aralie bolted upright colliding into a warm body. “Oh, God, what happened.” She mumbled rubbing her head. 

Arms pulled her hard into a chest. She opened her eyes slowly; blood, musk, and salt filled her sinuses. “Hannibal?” Aralie muttered trying to push off the man holding her. She sighed and succumbed to the peacefulness and security she felt.

The man loosened his grip on Aralie and she sat back on her heels to see who he was. “You’re not my nightmare man.” Her eyes traveled from the man’s chest and She gasped at the man. “Will!” She choked out as she stumbled away from him.

Will sighed and stood up as he straightened his glasses. “Ari, do you  ** _honestly_ ** believe Hannibal could save you?” Will scoffed as he picked up the forgotten sketchbook.

“He’s a master manipulator and will make you question everything you do.” Will was flipping through the sketchbook and paused for a moment noting a familiar sketch of him. He turned the sketchbook toward Aralie. “When did you draw this?” He asked. This was the only sketch in the book that was inked and had coloring.

Aralie stood walking toward Will. 

She reached for her book and sighed. “I sketched this when I woke up from a nightmare. You were lost in thought.” Aralie said and Will let go of the sketchbook as it landed in Aralie’s hands.

Will turned his back to her as he tried to remember when that sketch could have been done. 

Aralie tossed the book on her bed. “I don’t remember exactly when or where I sketched that, but it’s rare I ever ink or color any of my portraits.” She admitted. 

“It must mean a lot to you if it’s the only one that has color,” Will commented. “None of Hannibal’s are even finished, yet you took the time to make sure I was.” He sighed and looked over his shoulder. 

Night had fallen and Will stood in Aralie’s kitchen. 

Aralie towel dried her hair as she padded into her bedroom. She tossed the towel into the wooden hamper and pulled open the drawer to her dresser.

Once dressed, Aralie walked into the kitchen staring at Will. “You’re still here?” Aralie asked. Will jolted slightly and looked over to Aralie.

“It’s unlike you to stay,” Aralie repeated. Will turned, his arms folded across his chest.

Aralie studies him in the dim lighting. His eyes were dark behind his glasses and she took notice of the cuts across knuckles. “Who did you piss off?” Aralie said as she walked into the kitchen. 

Will didn’t intimidate her anymore. Instead, he fascinated her. “The Wall.” Will took off his glasses and set them on the counter. He dragged a hand down his face; something he did out of an anxious habit. 

Aralie walked closer, slowly, so she wouldn’t startle Will. “How did you find me?  _ Why _ did you find me?” She asked reaching toward Will and he recoiled. “Hannibal sent me when you missed your appointment,” Will responded as he put his glasses back on. “Call Hannibal before he sends a search team.” Will pushed pass Aralie.

She glances at Will as he left leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

She sighed and Will’s voice echoed in her mind.

Aralie called Hannibal as she passed into the living room. the couch was where she always sat and this time wasn’t any different. She rollled her eyes at Hannibal’s voicemail. “Hannibal, it’s Ari. It’s urgent, call me.” She hung up and tossed her phone on the couch beside her. “The one time I need Hannibal and he won’t answer his phone.”

It was nearly midnight when Aralie’s phone rang. She groaned and felt around for her phone. She answered with a huff. “Someone had better be dying for you calling me at this godforsaken hour, Will.” A small chuckle and Aralie opened her eyes instantly regretting her choice of words. “I apologize for not getting back to you sooner, Aralie.”

She pulled her phone away from her ear checking the time. “I called you six hours ago, Hannibal!” She was wide awake now and she rubbed her head. “I know and I’m sorry, Aralie. Would you like to talk now?” Hannibal kept an even tone which always agitated Aralie. She sighed and stood up from the couch. “I would, but,” she paused “can we talk in person?” 

The silence was deafening and Aralie was pacing around the living room. “My place or yours.” Aralie could practically hear the smirk on his face. “Mine.” She responded smirking to herself. “I’ll be there before you know it.”

Aralie flipped on the light in the living room stretching. 

She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed  _ it’s better than what I normally wear.  _

A knock on the door and Aralie looked up from the sketch she revisited. “Come in, Doctor.” She went back to the sketch as Hannibal walked in. “You know it’s dangerous to leave your door unlocked. You never know  _ who _ could walk in.” Aralie laughed and set the sketch down. “Glad you’re here.” She said adjusting her posture.

Hannibal sat in the recliner across from Aralie. “Why did it take you six hours to get back to me?” She pleaded feeling her own anxiety rise once again. “ I was a bit tied up with a patient.” “Will tied you to the bed?” Aralie joked and Hannibal’s stare went dark. “What are you suggesting, Aralie? That William and I are sexually involved?” Aralie’s eyes widened and her face reddened. “I didn’t call you here to talk about sexual endeavors.” She squirmed slightly. “My anxiety is worse than ever. I blacked out after I got home the last time we spoke.” “Do you know what triggered the blackout?” He inquired; Aralie sat back crossing her legs.

“I recalled the memory of the first time I asked you to be my muse.” Hannibal smiled a bit as he recalled the same memory. “The nude set?” Hannibal smirked. “We never did a nude set, though I have seen you nude numerous times,” Aralie replied as she heard herself. “Fuck.” Hannibal raises a brow. “I remembered us dancing in the empty room. I remember feeling so relaxed for the first time in my miserable life!” She inhaled shakily. 

“Would you like to dance, Ari?” Hannibal asked as he stood up and held a hand out to her. “That’s not my point, Hannibal.” She stood up almost tripping over the blanket. He caught her with ease, she laid her head against his chest. “Aralie?” He whispered and she pulled herself back from him; his hands stayed on her elbows as she spoke. “How is it that every time I talk with you all of my anxiety disappears?” “I’m your therapist. That tends to happen.” Their eyes met and Aralie looked away. “I would like to dance, Hannibal.” She smiled a bit as Hannibal let go of her. “I trust I can use your phone again?” She nodded handing her phone to Hannibal without a second glance.

Even in the dimly lit living room Hannibal still has a certain aura to him. Aralie smiled hearing the familiar song fills the air. “Nocturne number 2 in E flat. You remembered, Hannibal.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and in a swift movement, the two of them were waltzing their way around the living room. Aralie felt light as if her anxiety no longer existed. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in this calming sensation. The song drew to a close, Hannibal had dipped Aralie low, almost to the ground. He held her with one arm and a smirk played on his lips as he looked down at the young woman. Aralie’s eyes met Hannibal’s as he placed her back on her feet. 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” “For?” Aralie chuckled. “The dance, it relaxed me and it forced me to stay focused.” He nodded. “Always great to have such a beautiful partner.” Hannibal looked at watch  _ 3:49 am _ “I really should be going, Aralie.” She nodded and walked with Hannibal to her door, he paused for a moment. Aralie looked up curiously and he left without saying another word.

Aralie finally fell asleep at five in the morning. Her phone rang two hours later, she ignored it and rolled back over.

A pounding on her front door came an hour later. Now, she was awake and pisses. “Three hours of sleep is not ideal,” Aralie muttered hauling herself out of bed. The pounding grew louder as she pulled open the front door.

The sun was blinding and Aralie shut her eyes. “Aralie,” the voice was light and familiar. She stepped back into the living room. “What do you want, Will?” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a command. 

Silence returned and she sighed heavily. “I didn’t fall asleep until  _ after _ Hannibal had left.” “He told me.” Aralie finally had a response; she stood in her kitchen recalling the calming dance. “What did he tell you?” There was a slight pitch fluctuation in her voice. Will scoffed lightly.

“He told me the two of you danced; you told him you don’t feel anxious speaking to him.” Aralie busied herself making tea as Will walked into the kitchen. “Are you in love with Hannibal, Aralie?” Aralie set her cup down glancing over her shoulder at Will. “Says the one who has ignored all of Dr. Lector’s advances.” She replied with a wicked grin. “Even though you did pin him to his desk one time.” Will spun Aralie around and she held her breath fearing the worst.

“You were there?” Will whispered and Aralie let go of the breath she was holding. “It was the second Saturday night I stayed with Hannibal. I was originally looking for you. I needed someone to talk to, but you were not in your room.” She avoided looking at Will. “I walked by the study and saw you and Dr. Lecter. It was the night I left and for almost three days.” Aralie looked up at Will as his expression softened.

“Hannibal didn’t stop looking for you,” Will spoke as he stepped back to allow Aralie to move. She picked up her tea, walked over to the couch and sighed lightly. 

Will sat in the chair across from her as he shifted nervously. “He canceled on me twice because he said you were his responsibility and he had failed you.” 

Aralie was staring into the mug recalling those days and nights alone. “I had no idea.” She whispered and shut her eyes as the memory of a concerned Hannibal appeared in her mind.

_ It was close to midnight when Aralie snuck back into the house. She was light on her feet as she made her way to her bedroom. She sighed happily as the door closed softly behind her. Leaning against the door, Aralie proceeded through her nightly routine in complete silence and darkness. She didn’t want to bother Will or Hannibal with the trivial nonsense. _

_ Aralie opened her closet when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Panic flooded her as her mind races.  _ Did I forget to lock the door? Did I leave any trace of me in the house? _ A ringing grew loud in her ears as she flipped on the light in her closet. The knock came again, this time she opened the door to see Hannibal staring down at her with great concern. _

_ “Aralie, you’re okay.” His voice was shaky and filled with concern. He walked forward and Aralie stepped back until the back of her knees hit the bed causing her to fall back. _

Aralie looked over at Will. “I thought he was going to smack me across the face. Or yell at me and tell me that I’m not welcome.” Aralie set the mug down as she pulled her knees close to her chest. 

Flashes of her past came to mind and tears welled in her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Will nodded. “Would you like me to call, Hannibal?” Aralie shook her head. The pair sat in a comfortable silence until Will’s phone rang. Aralie’s eye trained on Will as he stood to answer the call.

Will began to walk away, but Aralie could still hear the conversation. 

“We were talking about the night she returned home and I think she remembered something from her past.” 

Will’s voice grew distant as Aralie drifted back to the memory of returning to Hannibal’s.

_ “Jesus, Hannibal, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?” She struggled to sit up and looked up at Hannibal. He sat beside her, placed a hand on her knee which calmed her.. “It’s been an agonizing 72 hours without you, Ari.” Hannibal looked over to her and waited for her response, he continued. “I’ve spent countless resources trying to look for you, Aralie.” “But you never physically looked for me, Hannibal!” She brought her knees closer to her chest.  _

_ Hannibal felt a weight deep down in his soul. “But I did. I cleared all my appointments and checked everywhere I thought you would be.” Hannibal admitted.  _

Aralie looked up as she heard her front door open and close. She assumed Will had finally left, but he was replaced with Hannibal. 

She paid no mind to the sharply dressed man as she went to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas. 

The crimson ribbon that sat on her dresser showed its age. She sighed lightly and opened one of the drawers where she kept a few more ribbons. She grabbed one at random and closed the drawer with her hip as she finished getting dressed.

A light knock on her bedroom door startled Aralie as her attention turned to the man. “Hannibal.” She breathed and he smiled in response. “Aralie. Will said you weren’t doing too well.” She huffed. “I told Will not to bother you.” Aralie finished tying her hair up and turned to fully look at Hannibal. “He was concerned, Ari, as am I.” She walked over to Hannibal and out of a small habit reached for his hand. 

Neither moved and the silence grew uncomfortable. Aralie bit her lip and let go of his hand. She cursed herself as she pushed past Hannibal and his line of questioning. “Aralie!” Hannibal called.

She was perched on the kitchen counter, busying herself with the hem of her shirt. “Ari,” Hannibal whispered noticing the small habits Aralie did when her anxiety spiked.

He walked closer and placed his hands over her shaking ones. She didn’t flinch or move away; he was only trying to help. She leaned forward knowing Hannibal would catch her. He lifted her off the counter and carried her back to her bedroom. It was her silent way of giving into her protector.

Aralie awoke to the smell of spices swirling in the air. She sat up carefully, a suit jacket slipped off her and landed on the floor.  _ That’s Hannibal’s. _ She waited a moment as she heard movement in the kitchen.

She picked up the suit jacket, wrapped it around her as she ventured into the kitchen. Hannibal looked as he always did while cooking. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up above his elbows, an apron hung around his waist and a smile was on his face. “Sleep well, Aralie?” She looked up and nodded. “Have you been here all this time?” Hannibal chuckled as Aralie leaned against the counter. “No, I went to my office to keep up with my patients. Had an encounter with Will.”

Aralie sat on the barstool and waited for Hannibal to continue. “He’s been concerned about how you’ve been repressing your past.” She shifted watching Hannibal place the meat into a slow cooker. 

He pulled off the apron, set it on the counter and looked at Aralie. “Ari, tell me what is really going on,” Hannibal stated and Aralie felt her throat run dry.

She knew her past would eat her alive if she didn’t say anything. “The night I returned,” she took a breath. “I didn’t expect you to be concerned; I expected to be hit across the face and thrown from the house.” Her voice cracked as hot tears blurred her vision. She felt a weight on her knee as she recalled her dad physically tossing her out of the house one night for missing curfew. 

“I was fifteen when my dad hit me for the first time. I was only a few minutes late, traffic was unbearable. I remember walking in, my dad started yelling and his hand made contact with my cheek. It stung.” Aralie placed her hand on her cheek as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I couldn’t bring any of my friends or,” Aralie paused choking back a sob. “My partners. I was so afraid of what my dad would do or say to them.” She went silent, shaking ever so slightly, she pulled the suit jacket tighter around her. 

Hannibal didn’t speak, only sat with her. Aralie’s hand grazed his, a small sign she was alright. “I never told anyone.” “You did. You told me, Aralie.” Hannibal held onto her hand smiling. “Anything else on your mind?” Aralie let her mind drift and Hannibal picked up on the change. “When you recall a dream you begin to smell of carnations and vanilla,” Hannibal smirked. 

“Why are you smelling me, doctor?” Aralie questioned crinkling her nose. Hannibal said nothing. “Just as I thought.” She smiled. “Yes, I was recalling a dream I had a few days ago.” Aralie closed her eyes as the images flooded her mind.

“What are you seeing, Aralie?” Hannibal asked as he squeezed her hand. She let out a soft laugh. “It’s a happy dream,” she relaxed. “You, Will and I are in Italy. We needed an escape from the hell that was going on here with you being wanted for murder.” Hannibal was intrigued then spoke. “Stop lying to me, Ari.”

She sighed dramatically, opened her eyes and walked over to the couch. Hannibal followed her as the scent of lavender filled the air. “Are you burning a candle?” He asked as she shook her head in response. 

Hannibal took his spot in the chair across from her.

“Aralie, tell me what the dream you _really _had.” her hands shook as she pushed the hair from her face. 

“Close your eyes, tell me what you are seeing. Show me.” It felt like a small shock ran up her spine and she sat upright. 

Her eyes slipped shut, a rush of heat rises in her cheeks. 

“Aralie. Tell me, now.” Another spark. 

_ Aralie was sitting on a plush bed, surrounded by pillows and satin sheets. She looked down at what she was wearing, shorts and an unbuttoned dress shirt that didn’t belong to her. She smiled softly and padded to the kitchen where Hannibal sat at the table illuminated by the soft sunlight. Aralie leaned against the door jamb smiling. “Why are you always up so early, Hannibal?” He looked up from the newspaper, a salt and pepper beard adorned his face. “You know I always rise with the sun, love.” He smiled as he mentioned for her to sit with him.  _

_ She walked to the table, leaned down and captured Hannibal’s lips with hers.  _

Aralie opened her eyes with a small gasp as she heard Hannibal chuckling.

** _Fight or flight_ **

She stood, took a deep breath and waited for the sting that she knew too well. Hannibal raised a brow as he analyzed the situation.

He was behind her before she could blink. “You have  _ got _ to be kidding me.” She laughed. 

“You’re expecting rejection. There’s no reason for me to reject you, Aralie, you are beautiful,” Hannibal began. “But you are falling in love with Will.” Aralie admitted. The silence was her answer.

Spinning on her heels, Aralie pushed her way pass Hannibal and his million questions he asked. She sat in the back porch and held back the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted to cry, but couldn’t. She wanted to scream, but her throat forbade her.  _ I should have never listened to him. _ Being alone taught her one thing, to never trust anyone who wore a suit.

The chilling air filled her lungs as a breeze cut through her like a knife.

It felt like when she left the house, time stood still. Aralie glances back at the house spotting Hannibal pacing past the window in the kitchen. 

He was on the phone with Will trying to explain everything that occurred. 

The back door opened: Aralie paid no mind. A hand rested carefully on her shoulder. “Why do you and Hannibal do this? Neither of you can fix me.” Aralie said dryly referring to how the two called each other when they couldn’t figure out what to do or say.

“He shouldn’t have pushed you. Sometimes dreams are meant to be just dreams.” Will sat with her on the porch. 

Aralie leaned back, putting most of the weight in her palms. “I kissed Hannibal.” Aralie admitted and she swore Will’s head was about snap off. “You did what?!” The pitch in his voice fluctuated and he stood towering over Aralie. 

She didn’t feel threatened. “In my dream, Will. It was a domestic dream, I was dating Hannibal.” Aralie held her hand out so Will could pull her up. She grabbed his forearm and hauled herself to her feet.

“I should go straighten everything out with Hannibal.” Aralie brushes her palms on her jeans and walked inside.

Hannibal looked tired; the dress shirt was draped over the chair. “Is there a reason to why you feeling like killing me?” Aralie said as she approached him. Hannibal eyes her and laughed, the laugh was different than the one from earlier.

Hannibal stretched, then stood. “If I wanted to kill you,” Hannibal strode over to Aralie and wrapped his hand around her throat. 

Aralie’s vision is darkened as she gripped Hannibal’s forearm finding the exact pressure point as he released her.

She cracked her neck, then crossed her arms across her chest. “There’s plenty of ways to kill me, but choking seems ineffective.” Aralie said smugly. 

Hannibal stood and applauded Aralie. He stood close, she dropped her arms. She looked up at Hannibal and smirked. “You’ve dreamt of killing me, haven’t you?” He nodded and took her hands in his. “You’re not the only one who has dreams that turn you on.” He pulled Aralie against his chest and she felt her breathing hitch.

Will walked in soon after as he rolled his eyes at Hannibal. “You done feeling up my boyfriend, Rose?” Aralie rolled her eyes and stepped back from Hannibal who chuckled hearing Will.

Aralie shot Will a glare. “Never call me by middle name again, Graham. If you two would would excuse me I’m gonna shower and you two better be gone when I get out.”

Aralie disappeared to her bedroom and left a small pile of clothes by her bed.

She was grateful to have the house to herself. She turned on the shower and closed her eyes listening to the silence. Stepping into the shower, Aralie winced a hot as the hot water hit her skin. 

She stepped out, wrapped a towel around her and padded into her bedroom. 

She looked to her door and smiled.  _ Good they listened _ she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out shorts and a hoodie. She slipped the shorts on and dropped the towel as it looked at her feet. Once she pulled on the hoodie, She hummed happily. 

Aralie kept her hair down as she walked to a spare bedroom that had floor to ceiling mirrors; a gift from Hannibal. She stretched as she approached the mirrors. Dark circles were usually hidden with some makeup, but she didn’t mind. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost black, and her hair, though damp, was the color of fire. 

She took the time to really look at herself. Every scar, every bruise was visible in this room. This room was her solace. Ballet is her solace place. She stepped back from the mirrors and looked at the wall where a pair of ballet slippers hung.

Aralie sighed as she grabbed the shoes, walked over to the small closet and grabbed some necessities. She sat on the ground, slipped a toe spacer where it needed to be and placed the toe pad over the ball of her feet. She tied the ribbon around her ankle thrice. She could hear Hannibal’s voice in her mind.  _ Stretch every muscle, I don’t need you hurt.  _ She stretched her legs out to either side of her and leaned towards the left leg feeling every muscle tighten at once. She breathed through the slight pain and brought herself back to her original position. She repeated the same stretch on her right leg.

Once stretched, she stood looking at her reflection. She inhaled as he stood up on her toes and began to twirl. The anxiety melted away as she landed on her feet once more.

Weeks went by without Aralie seeing Hannibal and Will. It didn’t bother her in the least, but Hannibal was concerned.

Aralie was dressed in a light blue ballet dress with white tights. A young man was in the studio with her. The young man was just as tall as Hannibal, but a lot younger. He wore a white t shirt with black tights. He was barefoot, as he preferred, watching as Aralie ties the ribbon of her pointe shoes. He turned and Aralie smiled. “I’m glad to have someone closer to my own age to be my dance instructor, Travis” She said as the young man approached her.

“Aralie.” He warned and she sighed rolling her eyes. “Mi dispiace, signore.” Aralie apologized and Travis smiled. “Non preoccuparti, tesoro.” Aralie laughed. “You’re such a show off. Now, help me stretch, master?” She laid on the floor and kept her eyes trained on him. Her instructor lifted her leg and her mind flashed back to when Hannibal did this. 

When Travis was inches from her, Aralie leaned up and kissed him. Neither wanted to break from this kiss until they heard a knock on the door jamb. Travis lowered Aralie’s leg and looked to the door. Aralie’s eyes followed Travis’ and she sighed. “Dr. Lecter, always showing up announced.” Travis stood and helped Aralie stand. 

She untied the pointe shoes, tossed them over her shoulder and strode over to Hannibal. “Why are you here?” She said in a hushed tone. Hannibal’s eyes were fixed on Travis as he spoke. “You didn’t show for you appointment last week, I became worried.” Hannibal analyzed Travis with scrutiny. Aralie rolled her eyes and motioned for Travis to come over.

Travis was light on his feet as he approached. Hannibal sizes up the man. “Hannibal, this is my ballet master, Travis Allegro. Travis, this is,” “The Chesapeake Ripper, copycat and Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Travis finished as of he was meeting his idol. “Okay, no need to have heart eyes over my therapist, Tee.” Aralie roller her eyes and walked by the men to get a drink.

Moments later Hannibal and Travis walked into the kitchen. Aralie looked over her glass of whiskey at them. “There’s no need for that look, Aralie.” Hannibal teases and she downed the rest of her drink. “I wouldn’t cross her, Doctor.” Travis said. “Master is right, Hannibal. Remember what happened to your boyfriend when he crossed me?” Aralie snarled. Hannibal walked toward her as he pulled her up by her arm. 

She grinned looking at how menacing Hannibal looked. “C’mon on Hannibal, you would never kill me. You said so yourself.” Aralie waited as Hannibal released her.

“I didn’t show to my appointment last week because I was,” she looked at Travis who smirked. “On a date, with Travis.” She admitted. Hannibal blinked and started laughing. Aralie shook her head. “So, shall we, Aralie Rose?” Hannibal said and she groaned. “You’re middle name is Rose?” Travis asked as Aralie made her way to the couch. 

Hannibal sat in the chair across from her and leaned forward to grab the notepad on the table. “Wait, you’re going to have a therapy session,now?” Travis sounded concerned and Aralie waved off the question as her attention trained to Hannibal. 

“Last time we spoke,Aralie, we were talking about your fear of being alone.” Hannibal flipped through the notepad as Aralie nodded leaning against the couch pillows. “Why don’t we start with how you’re feeling in this moment.” Aralie laughed softly. “Since when is this therapy 101, Dr. Lecter?” Hannibal straightened. “My anxiety has been low thanks to whiskey and ballet. My fear of being alone is always there haunting me like a ghost.” She looked over to Travis who stood awkwardly in the kitchen. “And how did you meet Travis?” “You’re pushing, Hannibal” “I’m your therapist, Aralie, I have every right to be concerned.” She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. “I met Travis in a peculiar way.”

_ It had been two weeks since Aralie saw Hannibal and Will after they announced their engagement. Her anxiety was spiraling out of control and it became apparent when she left the house. No makeup, hoodie, sweatpants and she always had her earbuds on so she could ignore everything. _

_ Today was like any other day, Aralie had to go shopping for groceries and not barricade herself in her bedroom. She ditched the hoodie and sweatpants for a pair of jeans and a plain t shirt. _

_ She walked into her favorite coffee shop and flirted her way into getting a free macchiato. She left the coffee shop and passed a ballet studio. Aralie pauses watching the ballerinas and sighing to herself. Her eyes fell upon one of the male dancers.  _ Him _ . Aralie wandered into the studio and waited until the class ended. _

_ Dancers walked out, gym bags slung over their shoulders and on their feet, flip flops. The last male dancer, the one that caught her eye, had yet to come out. She followed the back hallway and found herself in the studio. “Classes are Monday, Tuesday and Friday.” The baritone voice echoed. Aralie inhaled and proceeded to walk in. _

_ “I need a dance instructor.” She admitted and the man laughed. “First, I’m not a dance instructor.” He turned to Aralie and sized her up. “I’m a ballet master. Classically trained and you,” he walked around Aralie. “Have never owned or ever worn pointe shoes let alone ballet slippers.” She stood her ground. “My name is Aralie and I know you will teach me.” He stopped in front of her. “Travis. “ he extended his hand. _

“And the rest is history.” Travis has joined Aralie on the couch. Hannibal smiled and set the notepad down. “I truly am happy for you, Ari.” Hannibal’s ring caught in the light. “Did you and Will already—?” Hannibal nodded. “We kept it as a small ceremony.” He sighed. “Ari, we didn’t know what you were going through.” She looked to Travis lost for words. “I grew tired of fighting my demons alone. Somehow I roped this one to teach me ballet and to go out on a date..” She held onto Travis’ hand as a sense of peace washed over her. 

“Remember, if you ever need me or Will,” “I still have a spare key on my keychain.” Aralie smiled, let go of Travis’ hand and stood to see Hannibal out

The pair walked to the door and Hannibal leaned close to Aralie whispering. “You know I will run a background check on him.” Aralie nodded and hugged the older man. “Thank you for being worried, Hannibal. I appreciate it.” Hannibal kept his arms around the young girl. “Ti amo, mia piccola rosa.” Hannibal kisses the top of her head, she smiled and let go of him.

Aralie returned to the living room. “You seem happier.” Travis commented. “Hannibal has that effect.” “Has he always called you his little rose?” Travis asked. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Travis?” He crossed his arm and Aralie clarified. “As you know, my middle name is Rose. When Hannibal disappeared, well, fled, to Italy he built a new identity. He told me that when he was captured all he could remember seeing were roses.” Travis didn’t speak.

“Fine, the real reason Hannibal calls me his little rose is because the day I was released into his care he gave me a rose. He didn’t realize it was my middle name and it’s an ongoing thing with us.”

“Released from where, Aralie?” She chewed on her lip and swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She sat in the chair Hannibal occupied moments before. “Do we have to talk about this now?” She didn’t think her past would be brought up so soon. She took a deep breath as she leaned back against the chair recalling the memories that kept her up at night.

Tears streamed down her face as she described the bodies of her parents. “How did you survive?”

Aralie shrugged then said. “I killed my brother.” She said plainly. “Hannibal convinced a jury that I was mentally unfit to stand trial. So, instead of jail for 25 years. I sat in a mental institution for 5.” 

Travis didn’t speak which made her even more anxious. He nodded as he processed the information. Aralie hated the silent judgement, got up and went to her liquor cabinet to get the rest of the whiskey. “You know whiskey just masks the pain you’re feeling.” She scoffed at the comment. “Don’t psychoanalyze me.” She shook her head and wandered to the kitchen to grab a glass.

Travis stood and walked toward her, he placed his hand on the bottle and looked down at Aralie. “I don’t need your pity, Tee.” Aralie tried to pull the whiskey away, but Travis was a little bit stronger. “It’s not pity, I’m genuinely concerned. I get that you went through something traumatic, Ari, but drowning it in alcohol won’t help.” Aralie stepped away from the counter sighing. “The real reason I went to your studio that day was to escape another night alone.” She rubbed her arm avoiding eye contact. “I know. You were bold enough to convince me to teach you. That was only last month, Ari.” 

Travis abandoned the bottle of whiskey as he walked over to Aralie and pulled her against his chest. This feeling was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. Then it hit her, this peace was the same thing she felt when Will was last over. She tried to pull herself away, but he was stronger. “Tee?” She whispered listening to his heartbeat. He let his arms fall to her waist. “Something wrong, Aralie?” She shook her head. “You remind me of Will. Protective.” Travis smiled a bit. “Does that make you Hannibal?” Aralie started laughing. “Minus the cannibalism and tailored suits.” Travis grinned. “Ready to turn in for the night?”

When the sun was just rising, Aralie rolled over to an empty bed.  _ Guess it was a dream _ she thought as she closed her eyes once more. She sighed pushing herself up and walking to her kitchen. 

Travis was at the table, reading from the newspaper and Aralie smiled to herself. She pushed off the door jamb. “You’re up early.” She commented and he set the paper down. “Did I wake you?” She shook her head as she walked over to him. 

Aralie smile leaning down as she kissed him. Hands pulled her closer as she swung a leg over his. His hands gripped her hips and she squealed.

Travis smiled up at Aralie as her hands rested on his shoulders. “How did I become this lucky?” Aralie asked as her hands ran over his arms. “I have a talented ballet teacher and a handsome boyfriend.” The last word was whispered as Travis laughed. “Little Rose.” Aralie scrunched up her nose. “Only Hannibal can call me that, Tee.”

The pair sat in a comfortable silence as Travis held her hands in his. 

“I need caffeine, chèri.” Aralie whispered as she stood up. “I’ll take a cup too, angel.” Aralie smiled. “I’m not making coffee, Tee.” Travis looked over at his girlfriend. “Then what are you making?” “I call it death tea. Hannibal got me the tea leaves from Florence, then we soaked the tea leaves in pure caffeine with a mix of crystal. I only drink it once or twice a year. She admitted as she measured out the small amount of tea. 

She felt arms wrap around her waist. “You drink tea with a gemstone?” Travis asked confused and Aralie laughed. “No, it’s laced with crystal meth. Hannibal’s addition.” His eyes went wide. “You know meth is addicting, right?” She nodded. “It’s why I don’t drink it often.” She turned to face him. “Aralie.” She knew the look on his face, but had to ask the question. “Have you been on meth?” She asked as Travis stepped back. Her heart sunk as she watched the man she loved turn away from her. “Travis, I’m not here to judge you. I can dispose of the tea.” Her voice shook as she reached for his hand; he pulled away. Aralie closed her eyes begging the tears to not fall. “How many years have you been on meth, Travis.” The tears streamed down her face. “6 years.” He heard her gasp and walked out of the kitchen.

“I can have Hannibal here in an hour.” Travis didn’t respond so she took didn’t push and joined her boyfriend on the couch. “Tee,” She whispered. “I can help you.” “No one can save me, Aralie Rose. I’m an addict who’s outlook in life is cut short. This drug tore my family apart.  **NONE ** of them want anything to do with me.” His voice shook, a small glimmer of hope. 

Aralie took Travis’ hand, he laid his head on her shoulder.

The following day, Aralie woke up alone. She stared at the ceiling as she listened to the silence. After a few minutes she rolled on her side to stare at her door. Still no Travis. She ran multiple scenarios through her mind and they all ended the same way.

Aralie stayed in her sweatpants and hoodie most of the day. She ignored phone calls and texts; she didn’t leave the house. Her depression took over and this went on for weeks. 

Travis was in rehab for three months and during his last week, he found out Aralie was in the hospital from a suicide attempt. 

She was found by both Hannibal and Will. Fortunately, Hannibal got her out of the bathtub before she bled out. Will helped bandage her wounds as Hannibal carefully dressed her.

Hannibal insisted they take Aralie to the hospital and Will agreed.

The hospital room smelled of bleach and the light were brighter than the sun. Aralie’s wrists were visible, stitches held her broken skin together. 

Hannibal left with Will a while ago, but left a note tucked underneath her pillow.

She could hear everything that was going on around her, but Aralie refused to open her eyes. That is until Travis arrived in the middle of the night.

She felt his hands shake as he held her own. She knew it was Travis from the moment she heard the door open. His normal scent of ash, whiskey and the woods have been replaced with the scent of clean linen. Her nose scrunched up at the scent and slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey,Tee.” She smiles a bit as he moves closer to her. “Hello, Angel.”


End file.
